


you are everything i want

by PeachPoppy



Series: open wide [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hosie, Softness, idk i love them i'm gonna die, their first kiss !!! so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachPoppy/pseuds/PeachPoppy
Summary: hope and josie open up to one another, share what they've learned about themselves and realise that their feelings for one another are mutual. (idk i'm not great at summaries, it's just a little soft one shot !!!!)
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: open wide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183931
Comments: 15
Kudos: 137





	you are everything i want

**Author's Note:**

> finsie has broken up bc finch was using josie to get back at maya ( i have nothing against finch it was just convenient ) - landon is also permanently dead ( as he should be ). hosie are both bad at communicating but it's okay they're working on it. 
> 
> give me a follow on twitter @ modvrnlove uwu

Josie sighed dramatically as she slumped onto her bed with a thud, a deep breath escaping her chest as she relaxed into a slouch. Things at Mystic Falls High were not going well for her. The powerless witch felt as though she were stuck in the middle of two worlds – neither of which she belonged to. While she was powerless, the Salvatore Boarding School was nothing more than a place for her to eat and sleep in. And Mystic Falls was going swimmingly until – well, until Maya came back to visit Ethan. Finch had taken the opportunity to flaunt Josie in front of the other girl as though she were some kind of prize to be won, kissing her in front of Maya in a clear attempt to make her jealous. Josie knew immediately that Finch’s intentions weren’t pure, and she’d decided to break it off with her no matter how invested she was becoming. There was a little ache in her heart, even though she knew deep down that it wouldn’t work out – not with other _unresolved_ _feelings_ still buried deep down inside her. She was more angry than truly hurt, but it was something she handled very well – a step up from setting Penelope Park’s hair on fire, or bursting a classmates blood vessel.

There was a subtle knock at the door, and without any vocalization, it was pushed open softly. She didn’t need to ask who it was to know it was Hope – the soft rap of her knuckles against the wood played a particular rhythm every single time, and Josie had it memorized. Josie looked up at Hope with tired eyes.

“Hey Jo. Lizzie told me what happened at school today,” the auburn-haired girl was speaking softly – the tone of voice she used with Josie when she really wanted to get through to her. “Are you okay?”

Josie shrugged her shoulder at first, but quickly nodded to cover up any sign that she might have been hurting. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You seemed to really like her. You certainly didn’t approve of me trying to rip her head off during touch football,” she noted. She was right, and Josie smiled at the memory of having to get between them, holding Finch and Hope at arm’s length away from each other as they tried to tear each other apart. Josie wasn’t worried about Finch getting her hands-on Hope – but the other way around. The dark-haired girl wouldn’t stand a chance against the tribrid.

“My feelings are complicated.”

“I could’ve told you that,” Hope joined Josie on the bed, sitting beside her – close enough to nudge her softly with her elbow. “You broke it off with her?”

“I should have done it earlier,” Josie insisted.

“Why? She seemed to make you happy.”

“Finch is nice. And she’s… mysterious. She’s a bit of a bad girl. I knew that my time at Mystic Falls High wouldn’t last forever. Even if I graduated there, how was I ever going to tell Finch about the life we live here? She doesn’t deserve to be caught up in all of this. But most of all, I think I just… like being wanted,” it was difficult to admit to herself, but it was the reason she had gotten so caught up with Jade even after everything the older girl had put her through. Despite the threats of murder and torture, the history, the age difference and the fling Jade had had with her uncle, the thing that kept Josie interested was the sole fact that someone wanted her. She supposed that was a side effect of feeling unwanted by nearly everyone she’d ever loved. Including Hope Mikaelson.

Hope wrapped an arm around the taller girl, pulling her in close to her. Still to this day she felt responsible for the pain that Landon had put Josie through when they’d broken up. Now Landon was dead, but Josie still had to live knowing that Landon had chosen Hope over her. Hope was starting to let go of Landon, and it was all for nothing. She would never forgive herself for it. When Hope focused, she could hear Josie’s heart beating fast in her chest, which gave a similar reaction to her own. “I think we’re learning a lot about ourselves this year.”

“How are you coping?” Josie leaned her head carefully on top of Hope’s, sighing as she relaxed into her.

“Better than I thought. It hurts. But… if I’m being completely honest, I’ve watched him die so many times that I think I’ve already grieved for him. I knew it would happen eventually. In the end, I thought it was a risk I was willing to take. And I think that’s an important lesson I’ve learned. There will always be loss. Nothing lasts forever. You just have to hold onto something good for as long as you can, but lately…” Hope swallowed hard, thankful that Josie didn’t have any kind of enhanced hearing, otherwise the brunette would have been able to hear her nervousness in the beating of her heart. “I think I realized I made the wrong choice from the beginning. And I was afraid to admit that to myself because if I did, it meant I’d hurt you for no reason. You could have had him-“

“I didn’t want him,” Josie sat up straight very suddenly, which made Hope flinch. “I didn’t love Landon. The reason I thought I loved Landon was because there was a hole in my heart. When my memories came back, I realized exactly what filled the emptiness. It was you. Landon hurt me, not you. I needed time to get used to the way things used to be. Because I’d gotten so used to the new normal that I thought my feelings were real, because he made me forget that something was missing. And-“

“Hey, shh, it’s okay,” Hope cupped Josie’s face in her hands, thumbs gently brushing against her cheeks in an attempt to calm her down. “You’re barely breathing, just take a second.”

Josie inhaled and exhaled several times, nice and slow. “Hope… Everything always leads me back to you. Everything else is just a distraction. But Landon was always-”

“In the way. Because of me. Because I thought he was the safest option because I thought he couldn’t die. I never allow myself to get close to anyone else because I can’t handle the anxiety of someone having an _expiration_ date. But like I said,” she brushed a thumb over Josie’s cheek again, this time brushing against the corner of her mouth first. Josie instinctively leaned into her touch, brows furrowed. “We’ve learned a lot about ourselves this year. And I’ve learned that I can’t let mortality keep me from what I want. Life is too short. If I keep holding back, it’ll be too late.”

“And I have to start taking what I want.”

Hope nodded in agreement. Hope noticed Josie's dark eyes staring intently at her - not at her eyes, however, but her mouth. Hope's eyes instinctively focused on Josie's plump, pink lips in return. They always appeared so soft, and kissable, and she'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about kissing her several times recently, even despite being with Landon.

“Hope…”

“Josie. I know what you’re going to say-“

“Can I?”

“Yes.”

Josie had never leaned into a kiss so quickly in her entire life. It was soft at first, their lips gently brushing against one another, sweet little kisses over and over. Josie snaked her arms around her best friends’ neck, hands tangling in her hair as she kissed her a little more desperately. Hope continued to hold Josie’s soft face in her hands as they kissed, the auburn-haired girl moaning softly into the deep kiss, their tongues softly pressing against one another. Before pulling away for a breath, Josie nipped playfully at Hope’s bottom lip, getting ahead of herself. Hope laughed, which in turn made Josie laugh, her cheeks pink from a mixture of embarrassment, excitement, and breathlessness.

“You’re… really good at that,” Hope said, a little flustered, brushing a strand of her red hair behind her ear.

“I’ve had a lot more practice than you,” Josie teased her, a smirk playing on her lips as she leaned in again, nose gently brushing against Hope’s, “I’ve waited so long to do that.”

“I’m sorry I kept you waiting,” Hope pressed several small kisses to the corner of Josie’s mouth, “Promise me you’ll be patient with me?”

“If you promise to be patient with me.”

“I promise.”


End file.
